Wario
Wario is one of the starting characters. He was added in MARIO Smash Bros. His moveset is based around his appearance in the Super Smash Bros series, but also with some borrowed from his abilities in the Wario Land series. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Roll: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. * Jump Flail: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 1-4 damage. * Running Headbut: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2-4 damage. * Fist: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Charge: By pressing the special button, this melee attack does 6 damage. * Wario Waft: By pressing down and the special button, this melee attack does a range of different damages depending on how long you charge it. * Roll Jump: By pressing the up button and the special button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Showdown Attack: * Great Waft: Explosions appear randomly all over the screen, damaging the other player for 7 damage per explosion. Skin Swaps Wario has 4 skin swaps: Magenta Wario, Blue Wario, White Wario (Similar to WWWWario) , and Red Wario (Similar to Mario). Wario.JPG|Normal Wario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.41.56 AM.png|Magenta Wario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.41.48 AM.png|Blue Wario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.41.41 AM.png|White Wario red wario.png|Red Wario Attributes Wario places 14th in the tier list in the B tier. Wario has one of the best aerial attacks and combo capabilities as well as a good down special when charged enough. He can also deal some good damage and can also escape situations with his Roll and his Charge attacks. His sprite is also fairly small which can make him hard to hit. He's also a fast character with high damage potential, and a dash attack that can out prioritize anything. Unfortunately, he has short range in his attacks and a bad Charge move that despite the damage it deals, it's easy to see coming and doesn't go that far. That and he also has a lack of a good projectile and can easily be tricked into an opponent's mind games and fall for several hit and run games (most notably Kamek and Geno). However, Wario has shown that he can be a solid middle tier with a bit of an extra punch. TriviaCategory:Characters * Wario was one of the first few characters to get a Showdown Attack in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. The others being Mario, Luigi, Waluigi and Bowser. * Along with E.Gadd, Geno, Fawful, Diddy Kong, Peach, and Bowser, Wario is an "owner" of two stages. * (Wario's Throne) (Unknown Cavern) * Wario is one of the oldest characters in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown, along with Mario and Bowser. * Contrary to popular belief, Wario's white costume is not based of off WwwWario. It is based off of his appearance in Wario Land 3. Gallery toons (9).gif|Wario's walking sprite. Wario.png|Wario in the Tier List|link=Tier List wl4_wario1.gif|Wario's hurt sprite. (From Wario Land 4) Wario_Land_4_Wario_sprite_by_nardsofdoom.jpg|Wario's idle sprite in-game. New Wario Alt.jpg|Red Wario. From WwwWario's Twitter. Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.0 Category:Heavyweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier C Characters Category:Stage Owner Category:Low Mid Tier Category:MARIO Smash Bros